Scooby Doo And The Mystery Of Big Foot
by Mr.Wooooooo
Summary: It is summer and the gang go to a camp ground and find them selves in a mystery and Shaggy and Velma get closer maybe more then good friends
1. Wake Up

Scoody Doo And The Mystery Of Big Foot don't

_**I don't own the characters all right belong to the creators but here's a story for you **_

It was the first day out of summer for the gang and they all decided to go on a camping trip.

Shaggy and Scooby doo slept in for at least an hour after getting woken up by his best friend besides Scooby doo. As shaggy opened his eyes he heard a beautiful voice telling him to get up and when he looked he saw Velma. Shaggy finally got up.

Shaggy: like ok Velma thanks for waking me I would have slept all day

Velma: *giggles* I know you would Shaggy

Shaggy: like now I need a little break fast

Velma: *laughs* a little one or a table covered one?

Shaggy: like what's the difference

Velma: *smiles* come one sleepy head lest get a bit before we leave

Shaggy: *shaggy can't help but smile back at her beautiful smile*

At the table cover with delicious breakfast which was half gone already. It was only Velma and Shaggy eating Fred and Daphne were getting the mystery machine ready for the trip and Scooby was still asleep.

Shaggy: like thanks for the great meal Velms

Velma: no problem and thank you for teaching me so much about food

Shaggy: *smiles* no problem anything for my best friend

Velma: *smiles back *

They were soon interrupted by Daphne.

Daphne: hey you two lets gets going the van is all ready

Shaggy quickly grabbed Scooby and another snack and Velma and Daphne walked together to the van.

Velma: so you planning on some alone time with Fred?

Daphne: I sure hope so it would be so romantic

Velma: sounds good

Daphne: and if we do you and Shaggy will be all alone *elbow bumps Velma's and winks*

Velma: um ah… what do you mean?

Daphne: oh nothing just you two looked pretty cosy together

But before Velma could say anything they were already at the van and Shaggy opened the slide door for Velma.

Shaggy: *smiling as Velma entered the van*

Velma: thank you Shaggy *smiled back at Shaggy*

Shaggy: like no problem Velms

Daphne was turned looking at the two talk then Fred got in his seat.

Fred: time for our trip gang *started the van and started to drive*


	2. The Trip

Scooby Doo And The Mystery Of Big Foot

_**To recap everyone was getting ready for the trip to go camping and they are now in the mystery machine**_

Everyone was in the mystery machine as this road trip started with Fred and Daphne in the front, and Shaggy and Velma and Scooby doo in the back of the van.

Velma *looks over at Shaggy and sees him eating his snack and giggles at him* still eating Shag

Shaggy: *smiles* like this don't count it's only a pizza

Velma: * laugh and smiles at Shaggy*

Daphne turns around and watches the back as Shaggy and Velma talk and Fred keeps talking about traps.

Fred: gang it's noon this looks like a good stop for lunch

Shaggy and Scooby doo were ready to jump out of the van before they parked. And they walked in and sat down and got ready to order. The waitress came up and instantly got Shang's attention.

Waitress (Sally): what will have? * then looked up and saw Shaggy and smiled and walked closer*

Fred: ill get a cheese burger

Daphne: ill have a salad

Velma: ill also have a salad

Shaggy: *looks at the menu* me and my best bud will have one of everything

Waitress (Sally): gotta like a guy who can eat

Velma was feeling a little jealous and she didn't know why. After the meal when they left Sally gave Shaggy a hug good bye and Velma saw this and just walked to the van. And now everyone was in the van as they left.

Velma: so Shag how did you like that lunch?

Shaggy: like the food was good

Velma *sigh* did you like the waitress?

Shaggy: well she seemed nice but long as I get my food im happy

Velma: * smiled slightly* you are one of a kind Shag

Daphne: *smiling at what she sees in the back of the van* so Fred wanna go for a walk when were settled in at the camp ground?

Fred: sure Daph sounds good

After about an hour of driving they arrived at Sleep Waters Camp Grounds.


End file.
